


Contracts Through Time

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer, Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sieg calls in an old contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contracts Through Time

Tenma approached the door to Professor Horiguchi's lab warily. Mika hadn't been very clear on the situation so really all he had was that Jin had gone crazy. Or something.

"You!" came the sound of Jin's voice, sounding a lot more annoying than Jin usually did. "Get me some tea."

"Get your own tea," Tenma retorted as he pushed the door open. "You know where everything is."

Jin's head snapped around and Tenma felt his jaw drop. A long strand of white hair hung down the right hand side of Jin's face and Jin's eyes were... silver? What the hell?

"Another one," Jin sighed, stalking round the desk to lounge casually in the Professor's chair. "How many more peasants are going to show up?"

"Peasants?" Tenma demanded, striding towards the desk before Mika grabbed hold of him and pulled him back.

"Don't be an idiot," she muttered in his ear. "We still don't know what's going on."

"He's being an ass," Tenma hissed back, jerking his thumb in Jin's direction. "What the hell happened, Mika?" Huh, Horiguchi's entire head was so red it meant an explosion was imminent. The inarticulate sounds of rage couldn't be a good sign either.

"We don't know," she admitted. "One minute he was fine, the next," she waved a hand in their friend's direction, "he was like this."

"You think an alien's behind this?"

It was possible. There'd been that one time that alien had tried to take over the Professor, even if it hadn't worked...

"Probably," Mika agreed, letting go once she had decided he wasn't about to do anything stupid. Which he wasn't, because he was a reasonable guy, damn it. "I just don't know how it happened."

Movement out the corner of his eye caught Tenma's attention and his eyes widened in surprise as Go strode towards the desk. He hadn't even realised Go was there until now, but he didn't look too happy about the situation. Go grabbed hold of Jin's jacket by the lapels and yanked him up out of the chair and away from the desk.

"Get out!" he hissed. "Get out of Jin right now."

Jin's eyebrows rose, those silver eyes cold and dismissive. "I'm afraid that's not possible," Jin replied, disdainfully prying Go's hands off his jacket. "Not until the contract is complete. And, pray, do not touch me with those uncouth hands again."

 _"Uncouth?"_

It was Tenma's turn to hold someone back and he grabbed hold of Go's arms, holding them tightly back before Go could do something he'd regret as Jin smoothed down his jacket, brushing off any hint of dirt. "Calm down!" he said, shaking his friend, hoping to shake some sense loose. "You won't help Jin this way."

"What contract?" Mika added, her arms folded as she stared hard at 'Jin', currently making his way back to the chair Go had pulled him out of.

Jin shrugged, reaching up to brush strands of hair out of his face. "That is none of your concern."

"The hell it's not!" Go retorted, surging forward and Tenma had to dig his heels in to make sure he didn't lose his grip. "I don't care what contract Jin agreed to, just _get out._ "

The door to the lab banged open behind them and Tenma was surprised enough that his hold on Go relaxed as he turned, enough that Go was able to get free. In the doorway stood a girl about their own age, with a guy hovering just behind her, his shoulders hunched like he wished he was anywhere but here. He'd never seen either of them before in his life

"Sieg!" the girl snapped, her hands on her hips as she glared at Jin. "What are you doing?"

Jin's face lit up with a bright smile and he bounced up out of the seat to give the girl a courteous bow that had Tenma's jaw dropping. "Princess!" he exclaimed. _Princess?_ Tenma thought incredulously. Even Jin wasn't _that_ flowery with women. "I'm flattered that you--"

The girl grabbed hold of his jacket - Jin was really going to be pissed about all the grabbing, Tenma thought distantly - and pulled him forward. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" she asked, smiling at them in a way that Tenma didn't trust at all.

"No," Go said tightly. "No-one's going anywhere until I get some answers."

He had to hand it to him, Tenma thought. Go could really work the 'I am an officer of the law' thing and he had the steely determination _down._

"You know what's possessing him," Go continued, his arms folded as he stared at her implacably. "Get rid of it."

The girl studied them carefully, assessing them almost, as if she were weighing up the odds in her favour.

"Hana-san," the guy behind her said, touching her shoulder hesitantly. "They've worked some of it out already. They might as well know the rest, right?"

The girl - Hana - frowned, then shrugged minutely. "What was the contract?" she asked, glaring at Jin again.

"A contract is a sacred--"

Jin shut up abruptly as Hana's fist was suddenly mere inches from his face, the rest of the Gransazers closing in immediately.

"There's no need to be violent, Princess," Jin said reproachfully, giving her a reproving look that she ignored with ease. Under other circumstances, Tenma thought, he might actually like this girl.

Or maybe not. She was a bit too like Mika, really, and he only needed one of those in his life.

"Get out," Hana said firmly, not budging. "You don't need to possess him if the contract isn't complete yet."

Jin sighed, closing his (weird! silver!) eyes for a moment. "Very well," he said, opening them again. "If my Princess commands it."

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes Tenma never would have believed it. Jin's eyes rolled back up into his head and he staggered sideways to where Go was hovering, catching hold of him and steadying him. What emerged was... well, if he wasn't used to fighting aliens he would have said it was impossible. A giant white... bird-like thing was standing there, hands clasped behind its back. He looked over at Jin, still leaning into Go but, Tenma was glad to see, looking back to himself. The white strand of hair was gone and Jin's eyes were brown, not silver.

"You were real!" Jin blurted, staring at the bird thing, stunned. It bowed slightly at him and Jin swallowed. "Unbelievable."

Go let go of Jin long enough to adjust his grip before shaking him. "What are you doing making deals with these things?" he demanded. "You should know better!"

"I was eight and I thought it was a really cool dream, okay?" Jin retorted, shaking Go off impatiently. "So shut the hell up."

"Eight years old?" Hana said archly, glaring at the bird thing. "Sieg?"

The bird thing - Sieg? - shrugged and spread his hands - with talons! - in a move that was probably meant to placate her. Tenma could have told it it wouldn't work. It never did on Mika, after all. "Circumstances, Princess. You know how those can change."

"What did you wish for?" Go asked tightly, folding his arms again, probably to stop himself grabbing hold of Jin and shaking the answers out of him. Tenma didn't really get the friendship the two had but whatever, it worked for them.

"I don't remember," Jin said frostily. "I was eight. How many of your dreams from when you were eight do you remember? Probably something like wishing my sisters wouldn't keep treating me like a kid."

Go huffed and settled for glaring at the wall.

"Sieg?" The guy who Tenma still didn't have a name for stepped forward tentatively, giving Jin an apologetic smile. "What was the wish?"

"A trifle," Sieg replied airily. "Something called a Kamen Rider toy."

Tenma turned to Jin in surprise, noting with amusement how Jin turned had pink. "It was Kamen Rider Black, okay?" he said defensively. "He was really cool and my dad wouldn't buy it."

Black had been cool, Tenma agreed. From what he could remember anyway. RX had been better.

"I thought you said you didn't remember," Go muttered and Jin promptly elbowed him in the side.

"I do now that he mentioned it, moron."

"Convenient."

"Okay, okay," Mika interrupted before the two could really start arguing. "They should have it in Akihabara, right? They have lots of that kind of thing there."

"And how do you know?" Tenma demanded, staring at her in surprise. She sniffed huffily and ignored him. There she went again, he thought in annoyance. Why did she have to be so damn hostile all the time?

***

Surprisingly it wasn't as hard to find as Tenma had been expecting and it wasn't long until Jin was standing with a small Kamen Rider Black figurine safely tucked away in a bag, looking like he had no idea what to do now.

"Alright," Tenma said, looking around at everyone. "Are we done?"

"We'd better be," Jin muttered and Tenma grinned at him.

"You just don't want people to know you watched Kamen Rider growing up like everyone else."

"Everyone watched it, Tenma, shut up."

"Where did Hana-san go?" Mika asked, poking him in the shoulder to get his attention. "And Ryoutarou-san, I can't see him either."

Tenma looked around the streets in surprise, jumping at the loud wail of a train horn blaring - a train? In the middle of Akihabara? - only to find that Mika was right.

Their unexpected visitors were gone.


End file.
